The Kingdom of Hearts
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: When darkness consumes his home, Sora must set out on a journey as the keyblade master to find his missing friends. He soon meets new friends along the way and forms deep connections with all of them. "Even when we're apart, we're not really alone, right?" A story all about love and friendship. Sora/Namine & Riku/Kairi
1. IMPORTANT

**DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNTIL READING THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION RIGHT UNDER THIS WARNING!**

Hi... Lol okay but seriously this is very important please do NOT skip this. So you guys know my story TSTNW? Well I realized that maybe I jumped into that too

quick. I mean, I put Namine in the KH2 story line without any type of background history as to how she joined them or even why. SO I've decided to just do the

whole story over again with pretty much the same idea but MAJOR changes in this one. Okay so in this story, it's going to follow the KH1 story line, due to the fact

that I've forgotten the KH2 storyline since I haven't played it in a good year :( And because I'm currently playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix(something to keep me busy until KH3) so the story is fresh in my mind! And this is also very IMPORTANT! Sora is not 14 years old, he is more mature in this story, I'm going to make him

17. This means that Riku is 18, Kairi is 17, and Namine will be 17 as well. Now, Sora may be older and a bit more mature, but I will try to keep his cute and

childish personality too! Maybe throw in some Ash Ketchum features on being totally oblivious to a girl's feelings? xD Now for everyone's appearance(yes this is important too guys!) Sora will look as he did in KH Dream Drop Distance. Why? Because I

think he looked cute and sexy in that game! lol Kairi will look as she did in KH1, I like her with the short hair idk why, just imagine her like taller and not so baby-looking(body-wise).

Namine will look like how she did in Chain of Memories, again picture her taller with a more mature body. And last but not least, Riku will look as he did in Kh2. All of the other minor characters will look just as they did in the game :) So now that you know my idea what do you guys think? I'm going to delete TSTNW

tomorrow anyway, but I would really like to know if I should do this or not? I'm gonna post chapter 1 of this tomorrow regardless so if you don't review this

PLEASE review the chapter at least. Also I'm on winter break and don't go back until the 22nd so I hope to at least get 10 chapters of this done before I'm

back at my depressing college -.- Why did I randomly space like that? To make it more appealing to read I guess xD Thanks for reading if you actually did!


	2. The Awakening

**Hello everyone! Okay so this will be the first official chapter of my new story. I hope I can actually stick with this one. So I really hope you guys read the previous note before reading this because if you don't you might be a bit confused! A few things you all should know: I'm not really a _lengthy _writer. I also like to focus more on dialogue than scenery and details but I will try my best to make chapters long and detailed. Of course there's probably going to be a few spelling and grammatical errors. but c'mon people no one is perfect! Please bare with me. This story is not based on the exact same time line of KH1 I will add characters in like Roxas and even Vanitas so don't think about order or anything! So finally, on with chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters!**

**Rated T for mild violence and language xD**

* * *

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real... Or not?"_

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to meet the blinding light of the sun. It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands and he realized that he had fallen asleep in the sand. Sora's mind was a train wreck from all the nightmares he had been having. Most of them were filled with just darkness and frightening sounds. He could feel himself moving, but he couldn't tell if he was going forward or backwards. The boy placed a hand on his sweaty forehead and sighed. Suddenly, a head popped over his.

"Whoa!" He shouted, sitting up to face the girl who had given him quite a scare.

The girl laughed. "Sora, you lazy shit!"

"Come on, Kairi, I was totally unprepared for that."

Sora brought himself to his feet and lightly hit Kairi on the back of head.

"Hey! What was that for?" She scolded him.

"For scaring the crap out of me!"

They both laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. The girl who Sora had known since he was only seven years old. He was drawn to her the minute he found her washed up on the shore, her red hair wet and glistening. Riku was too, though. They would always make up challenges to show Kairi who was stronger or smarter. The girl just smiled at them, saying how she thought both of them were equally matched. And she was right.

"Hey guys! I knew you two were around here being lazy." The older boy said with a smirk. "Always leaving poor old me to do this work."

"But Riku, Sora was the one being a lazy ass, not me!" Kairi ran up to Riku and pretended to be on his side, sticking her tongue out. Sora, still shaking the sand out of his shorts, glared at his best friends.

"Screw off, will ya?"

"Anyway," Riku placed the two logs he was carrying on the ground. "We need to hurry with this raft."

Sora ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair. "I agree! I'm so tired of this place. I'm ready to travel all over the world!"

Kairi giggled. "We all are, silly! I've gathered all of my supplies for the raft!"

"And so have I." Riku said.

Silence. Both the red-head girl and the silver-haired boy looked straight at Sora. The brunette nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well... You see-"

"Save it, Sora. We know you slacked off. Just make sure to get everything before five, okay?" Kairi grinned at him and then grabbed Riku's hand, pulling him off in the other direction. The brunuette started to feel jealous from them holding hands.

"Five o'clock, Sora!" Riku shouted back, making quick eye contact with him. "Don't forget." And with that, they were out of sight.

Sora sighed and then looked towards the horizon. He only had about two hours to collect all of the things Kairi told him too. His sigh then turned into a groan.

"Why do I have to do everything?!"

Sora started to search around the island, occasionally taking short breaks. His mind then wondered back to those mysterious dreams.

_Why was I stuck in darkness? What is a..._

_ Keyblade?_

* * *

Five o'clock came around quicker than he had expected. Fortunately, Sora had managed to find all the supplies that Kairi had asked for. Riku couldn't deny that Sora had actually done a good job.

"Ah, we're so close. It's unbelievable." Kairi said softly, more to herself.

The three of them were all sitting at Riku's favorite spot on the Island. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the wide, bent palm tree while Riku was leaning against it with his arms folded. The older teen was always in a cool kind of pose, Sora would say with a chuckle.

"I'm really excited..." Sora's mind began to drift. "I really wonder what's out there. What other worlds will we end up at?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know, but anywhere is better than here."

They then sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the amazing sunset and atmosphere. All imagining the possibilities and new things they would soon experience. The mistakes they would probably make and how they would learn from them. The people they would meet. The new foods they would get to eat.

"You know," Riku began, "if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never gone through with this." He turned to the red-head who was still gazing at the sunset. "Kairi, thank you."

Kairi turned to him and then smiled. "You're welcome, Riku."

"Hey, I'm still right here!"

They laughed. Riku turned to Sora who was now pouting.

"Oh yeah, Sora. You're, um, important too."

"Yup! Very important!" Kairi added sarcastically.

The brunette was now glaring at them. Kairi and Riku couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior.

"Even though you guys annoy the hell out of me," Sora jumped down from the tree and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad... I get to travel with you guys."

The rest of the evening was filled with more laughs and more talk of adventure. Sora was truly happy when he was around those two. Suddenly, Riku had whispered to him about sharing a papou fruit with Kairi, saying whoever shared that fruit would be forever connected with that person. Their destinies would be intertwined. Sora blushed and told him how stupid it sounded.

He went to go visit the secret place they all had discovered after Riku and Kairi had to go back home. Memories instantly flooded his brain as soon as he entered. The time him and Riku were observing a strange door in the cave wall. The time all three of them camped in here and how Sora scared Kairi with his ghost stories. Then, something caught his eye. It was the sloppy cave drawing him and Kairi had done of each other when they were kids. Kairi had made his hair overly spiky, so he fought back by making hers spiky as well. Sora laughed as he remembered her getting upset over it. He then got on his knees and picked up a rock.

After about five minutes, Sora had added something special to the drawings. He drew himself handing a papou to Kairi. The boy didn't know why he did it, but it made him smile warmly. Then he sighed, feeling a little bit stupid.

_Sora..._

The boy jumped to his feet and started looking around frantically.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" He couldn't see anyone, but he knew he wasn't imagining it. "Stop screwing around!" He pulled out his wooden sword, preparing to fight for his life.

_Do not fear the darkness..._

Sora was freaking out. He could hear this voice clearly in his head, but couldn't see anyone. "What do you... mean?"

_Welcome the darkness into your heart... And you will become stronger..._

"Why would I do that?! Where are you? Stop hiding!"

_We will meet very soon, Keyblade master..._

And with that, the voice was gone. Sora ran home immediately, too scared to even look back. He definitely wasn't imagining it. He wanted to tell Riku and even Kairi what had happened. Would they even believe him? He took off his shoes and shirt and fell onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he realized that maybe he should keep it to himself. _I don't want to freak them out. _He thought. His eyes soon began to close and he could only hope that his dreams wouldn't turn into nightmares.

_Keyblade... Master?_

* * *

Unfortunately, Sora's dreams were unpleasant, again. More darkness. More talk of keyblades. But he didn't want to think about any of that because today was the final day that he would be working on the raft with Riku and Kairi. Tomorrow they would be on their way to explore new worlds. The brunette quickly hopped out of bed, got dressed, and was soon on his way to the beach where his best friends were surely waiting.

When Sora arrived he was greeted by the red-head first.

"Morning!" She shouted happily as she saw him running towards them. Riku waved distractedly.

"Hey! So, is it ready? Are we all set?"

"Whoa, hold you horses, Spiky, we're almost done with this thing." Sora frowned at Riku's new nickname for him.

"Hmm... I think I like that! Spiky! Yeah, we'll definitely call you that from now on."

"No way, Kairi!"

"Too late!"

Kairi grinned and began to run away playfully, knowing that Sora was going to chase her.

"Damn it, You're really gonna get it now!" He shouted while trying to catch up with her.

"Ew! Sora, you're so dirty!" Sora blushed massively.

"W-wait I-I didn't mean it like...!"

Riku watched the two idiots run around while he put the finishing touches on the raft. "Those two, I swear..." He then felt himself smiling a little. Where would he be without them?

* * *

"Okay, okay! I give up Sora!" Kairi said while panting heavily. They had run a good distance away from the raft and they both were pretty tired. The girl sat on the sand and tried to catch her breath.

"This is all your fault, you know?" He plopped down right next to her and fell on his back. Kairi just laughed and started at the shore. The two of them sat like that for a while, just listening to each other's breathing and the sound of waves crashing. Sora began to feel his cheeks heat up, remembering the drawing he did the other night. Would he really have the courage to give her that fruit?

"When I first came here, it was you and Riku who found me."

Sora sat up and chuckled. "Yeah. I remember thinking you were some kind of mermaid of something." Kairi giggled.

"Really, Sora? A freaking mermaid?" He shrugged. Kairi smiled. "Well, I'm glad I got lost that day and ended up on the island. My grandmother was worried sick, though. I felt so bad after that."

"Of course she would be, I mean, thank God you didn't drown or something." Sora began running his fingers through the sand. "Y-you know I'm really glad you came here too... And of course Riku is glad. You really did inspire us to build the raft." He met her eyes and grinned nervously.

"Thank you, Sora. It means a lot to me." She then turned away to stare at the setting sun. "I can't wait... Once we set sail... It'll be great."

Sora just stared at her, tempted to put his hand on top of hers. But he didn't.

Back at the raft, Riku was feeling worn out for some reason. He started to wonder why those two didn't come back already. And then, out of nowhere, he began to feel jealous. Jealous of Sora. Jealous of Him and Kairi's relationship. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, but Sora always won her over. He wished that Sora would just disappear and then Kairi would be his and only his. He was the one who was going to share the papou with Kairi. Riku didn't know it but, little by little, the darkness was forming in his heart.

* * *

That night, Sora couldn't even shut his eyes. He was afraid of the dreams, but also he was excited for tomorrow. He was seventeen and could sometimes still act like he was fourteen. He smiled thinking about his moment with Kairi.

_"I can't wait... Once we set sail... It'll be great."_

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed throughout the whole island. Sora shot straight up and looked outside. A bolt of lighting came crashing down. He could even hear the waves on the beach begin to roar loudly.

"Oh no..." He suddenly remembered. "The raft!"

Sora swiftly made his way out of the window and toward the beach. His mom would probably find out and kill him when he got home, but the raft was way more important than that. He walked out to the bridge and was shocked to see that Riku and Kairi's boats were still floating there.

"Why are they here?"

The boy was beginning to panic, trying to find his way in the dead of night. But then, he could make out a pair of yellow eyes just right in front of him. And then, they were appearing from the ground and beginning to surround him. Sora quickly pulled out his wooden sword to swing them away, but the sword had absolutely no affect on the monsters. They just kept appearing and appearing. He felt like they were going to swallow him up. Sora then ran threw an opening and didn't stop because no matter where he ran, the monsters would just appear right behind him.

"What the hell are you things?!"

Sora ran up to the spot where the bent palm tree was, hoping to find one of his friends. He almost shouted with joy as he saw Riku standing right before him.

"Riku! The island is being attacked! We have to warn everyone and get out of here... Where's Kairi?"

Riku didn't answer him at first, just laughed coldly. "I thought she was with you, Sora." He said his name with such disgust that Sora backed up slightly.

"Riku... What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?" Darkness began to rise from the ground and encircle the silver-haired boy. "Hey! Get away from that thing! We have to get out of here right now!"

"No, Sora. Don't deny the darkness. Let it into your heart." Riku extended his hand towards his friend. "Take my hand. Come with me."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?!" Sora was now shouting. Why was his childhood friend acting like this?

Before Sora could stop him, Riku then vanished into the darkness. The brunette clinched his fist tightly. What was happening to him? Where was Kairi?!

"Soraaa..."

He quickly turned around to the familiar voice. He was relieved when he saw that Kairi was okay.

"Kairi!" All of a sudden, a violent wind began pushing him back. Sora tried his best to fight against it. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Kairi's figure heading right to him. He opened his arms hoping to catch her tightly and was completely baffled when she went right through him. _K...Kairi... What is happening?! _His mind was shouting and he fell to his hands and knees, trying to keep the wind from blowing him. But it was too strong. He was being pushed and literally lifted up into the air from the force. He grabbed on to a piece of wood protruding from the sand.

_This world has been... Connected. _

It was the voice again, he was sure of it. He looked up to see a giant black ball of darkness. It was sucking him in.

_Do not be afraid, Sora._

Sora could feel his fingers slipping from the wood. It was hurting to hang on.

_Open your heart... To the power of darkness!_

And then, Sora's hand slipped completely from the wood. His body was being pulled into the ball of darkness and he couldn't stop it. He was reaching for the island, reaching for his home, hoping that it would pull him back in.

But then it was dark.

* * *

A girl with blonde hair slowly opened her eyes. When her vision began to finally clear, she realized that she had no idea where she was, how she got there, or even who she was for that matter. She then noticed the chilly breeze hitting her naked body. Wait, why was she naked? Luckily, she found an old cloth on the ground a few feet ahead of her and wrapped it around her small body tightly. She was in an alley, she could tell at least.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself. "Who... am I?"

_Namine. _

The girl looked around, but couldn't find where the voice came from.

_You are Namine._

"I am... Namine."

She found herself smiling for some reason. And then, suddenly, Namine heard footsteps coming her way.

* * *

**OKAY! There you have it, chapter 1 is out. Okay so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors there's really no need to point them out because... Well , you guys know what I would've been trying to say, right?! I was also kind of rushing. Do you think I rushed it to much though? Because I really do like getting straight to the story. Anyway please review I want to know if I should keep this up or not... Tell me what you think please! :')**

**OH and to clear things up, Namine is NOT Kairi's nobody in this story you'll see what she really is later in the story... If I continue it lol anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
